


Coffee Mug and Crushes

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kywi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Lukas lost his coffee mug. Again.
Relationships: Kieran White/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Coffee Mug and Crushes

“ _Someone stole my coffee mug again!_ ” 

Lukas slammed his hands down on his desk, rattling everyone to the core. 

He was mad. That’s probably the scariest thing in the world. 

Kym was oddly quiet. She quickly hid Lukas’s mug behind her back, sweating nervously. 

Kieran White, the newest recruit, cocked his head to the side, not missing anything. He strode over to Lukas, a smirk on his lips. 

Lukas’s fierce stare flattered. He gapped, trying to say something, but Kieran shushed him, placing a finger on Lukas’s lips. 

Lukas’s dark face immediately turned to the color of a cherry. 

Shiet. 

But who could really focus if someone like Kieran was looking like that? 

Grumpy Cat tried to calm down, but he failed. He stared at Kieran, flustered and speechless. 

Everyone else was equally speechless. Someone managed to calm Lukas down? Especially after someone (Kym) stole his coffee cup? 

Kieran removed his finger from Lukas’s lips, and gave him Kieran’s mug. “I’m not that much of a fan of coffee, anyway,” 

Lukas stared at the mug, then back at Kieran. 

“Looks like someone has a little crush!” Kym cried. 

Grumpy Cat’s face flushed an even darker red. “I-I do not! Ladell, get back to work!”


End file.
